The present invention relates to a heat resistant resin composition and an adhesive sheet made thereof.
Polyamide-imide resins are utilized in various fields because of their excellent electrical and mechanical properties and high heat resistance.
However, in use of a polyamide-imide resin film as an interlaminar adhesive film for wiring boards, the film is required to be able to withstand heat of the solder bath which may exceed 260.degree. C., but conventional polyamide-imide resin films had a problem that they tend to form air cells in the texture or are subject to peeling in preparation or use.